Start For Loving You
by Hikaru Sora 14
Summary: 'Sakura, mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu/Sa-...Sasuke-kun maaf, bisa kau sedikit menjauh dariku! Teman-teman bisa salah paham melihat kita dengan posisi seperti ini!/Um, Lyu cudah menunggu Kaa-chan cedali tadi untuk minta tambah, tapi Kaa-chan malah acyik belmecraan dengan Tou-chan'
1. Chapter 1

_Start For Loving You_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto.

Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura

Rate: T

Warning: Semi-Canon, cerita gaje, OOC, alur kecepatan, typo's, dll.

Summary: 'Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang, _Teme?_!/Bial caja, _Tou-chan_ kan cudah ada _Kaa-chan_ yang mengidolakan/Tentu saja Rei-_kun_ mirip denganku, itu artinya istriku benar-benar sangat mencintaiku/ Aku pikir aku telah kehilanganmu, Sakura.'

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke." Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto, sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ tersenyum tipis menyambut hangat kepulangan pemuda Uchiha yang selama enam tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4 berakhir, memutuskan untuk berkelana di luar negara _Hi _bersama rekan-rekan satu timnya di Tim _Taka._

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke datar, membuat Naruto menjadi _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Huh, rupanya berkelana selama enam tahun tak juga merubah sifat dinginmu _Teme_!" Ucap Naruto mencibir mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Hn, bukankah sama saja denganmu _Dobe_! Menjadi seorang _Hokage_ sama sekali tidak membuat suara berisikmu hilang!" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai, balas mengejek ucapan Naruto.

"_Ck, _Rupanya kau ingin mencari masalah denganku, _Teme_!" Naruto mendecak pelan sambil menampilkan sebuah seringai tipis pada bibir tegasnya. Perlahan ia beranjak dari kursi kebanggaannya dan melangkah gagah ke arah Sasuke. _Sapphire_nya menatap penuh arti ke dalam _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan tatkala ia melihat pemuda _blonde_ itu berjalan ke arahnya. '_Baka_!' _Inner_nya memaki Naruto, setelah ia mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

.

.

**Buuaagghhh**

Tanpa diduga sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ meninju keras perut pemuda Uchiha terakhir itu, saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke. Menyebabkan Sasuke sedikit merintih kesakitan, karena pukulan yang dilayangkan Naruto tidaklah main-main rupanya.

"Ugh, brengsek kau _Dobe_!" Ucap Sasuke memaki pemuda Uzumaki di hadapannya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum sinis tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kyyaaa! Kenapa kau memukul Sasuke-_kun_, _Rokudaime-sama_!" Teriak Karin histeris, tak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadap Sasuke barusan.

"Sssttt, berisik Karin! Diamlah!" Ucap Suigetsu meminta Karin untuk diam, sementara Karin mendelik tajam ke arah Suigetsu.

"_Ck_, jangan ikut campur urusanku bodoh!" Karin berusaha membogem keras kepala Suigetsu yang berada di sampingnya, namun tak berhasil karena Suigetsu telah terlebih dahulu mengelak.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang, _Teme?_!" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, setelah sebelumnya melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meninju perut Sasuke. Perlahan butiran air mata keluar dari iris birunya, ia sungguh sangat bahagia kini sahabatnya sudah kembali ke Desa Konoha.

"_Dobe_! Kau seperti perempuan saja, huh! Menyingkirlah!" Sergah Sasuke kepada Naruto. Sasuke berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya, namun sepertinya Naruto enggan melepaskannya.

"Hah, apa-apaan sih _Rokudaime-sama_ itu! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memeluk Sasuke-_kun_ dan menangis! Seperti baru bertemu dengan kekasihnya saja yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, huft!" Gerutu Karin pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Suigetsu maupun Juugo.

"Jangan-jangan mereka itu _gay_?!" Bisik Suigetsu pelan kepada Karin dan Juugo, setelah ia turut memperhatikan adegan Naruto dan Sasuke di hadapannya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Naruto memeluknya.

"Apa kau bilang! Sasuke-_kun_ tak mungkin seperti itu, bodoh!" Sanggah Karin berbisik pelan, ia tak terima dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Suigetsu. Iris _ruby_nya menatap tajam ke arah Suigetsu, sementara Suigetsu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan tak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan oleh Karin.

"Hm, sepertinya bukan tidak mungkin. Bukankah selama ini Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan manapun?!" Ucap Juugo mengutarakan asumsinya, yang tentu saja membuat Karin semakin khawatir karena ucapan Juugo ada benarnya juga.

"Tiiiddaakkkk!" Teriak Karin histeris tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di kedua sisi kepalanya seolah tak terima dengan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang _gay_, yang tentu saja membuat Suigetsu maupun Juugo yang berada di sebelahnya harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat karena mendengar suara menggelegar milik Karin.

"_Cih_, _baka_! Pikiran kalian sungguh tak masuk akal!" Ucap Sasuke mendecih kesal, yang ternyata sedari tadi ia mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan teman-teman satu timnya itu. _Onyx_nya mendelik tajam ke arah belakang, tempat di mana teman-temannya berdiri saat ini. Membuat Karin, Suigetsu maupun Juugo bergidik ngeri dengan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Hei hei, Kalian pikir aku tidak normal begitu?!" Ucap Naruto turut mendelik tajam ke arah Karin, Suigetsu dan juga Juugo, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Sasuke. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ketiganya semakin bergidik ngeri karena melihat tatapan sang _Hokage_ ke-6 itu, yang sama mengerikannya dengan tatapan Sasuke. "Asal kalian tahu saja, aku ini sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra. Jadi kalian jangan salah paham padaku! Sasuke itu sudah aku anggap sebagai seorang kakak kandung bagiku, huh!" Ucap Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Karin, Suigetsu dan juga Juugo hanya bisa bersikap salah tingkah karena persepsi mereka yang salah terhadap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ahahaha...Maafkan kami _Rokudaime-sama_." Ucap Suigetsu canggung meminta maaf sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Karin dan Juugo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ikut menyetujui ucapan Suigetsu.

"Hm, tak apa. Lupakan saja!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"_Tou-chan...Tou-chan_...apa _Tou-chan_ ada di dalam?" Terdengar suara anak kecil yang berasal dari arah luar ruangan _Hokage._ Merasa _familiar_ dengan suara anak kecil tersebut, Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu ruangannya dan membukanya. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar empat tahunan, kini tengah menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat begitu lucu terpatri pada wajah bundarnya. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan surai pirang jabriknya, mata bulat dengan iris biru yang bersinar jenaka, serta pipi gembilnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti _copy_an sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ dalam versi cilik. Naruto tersenyum lembut saat melihat kedatangan putranya itu.

"_Tou-chan_." Anak laki-laki itu langsung menghambur riang ke dalam pelukan Naruto, setelah sebelumnya Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya agar dapat sejajar dengan tinggi badan bocah tersebut dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar untuk bersiap memeluk putranya itu. Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo yang melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Ryu-_kun_, kenapa kau pergi sendiri ke sini?! Dimana _Kaa-chan_mu?!" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala putranya yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

"_Ugh, Tou-chan_! Lyu kan cudah becal, huh!" Ryu memajukan bibirnya kesal karena Naruto masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil dengan mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan putranya yang tak ingin diperlakukan dengan manja lagi olehnya. "Lyu pelgi cendili ke cini, _Kaa-chan_ memintaku untuk memanggil _Tou-chan_. Bukankah di lumah kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut kepulangan paman Cacuke, apa jangan-jangan _Tou-chan_ cudah lupa?!" Tanya Ryu sambil memicingkan kedua matanya curiga ke arah Naruto.

"Hm, tentu saja _Tou-chan_ tidak lupa Ryu_-kun_. Lagipula bukankah _Tou-chan_ sendiri yang meminta _Kaa-chan_mu untuk menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk paman Sasuke dan teman-temannya." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut. Memang sejak dua hari yang lalu Sasuke sudah mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Naruto melalui seekor elang pengirim surat, bahwa dirinya akan segera pulang ke Desa Konoha. Maka dari itu Naruto meminta sahabat-sahabatnya untuk berkumpul bersama dan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di kediamannya hari ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pelgi _Tou-chan_! _Kaa-chan _cudah cedali tadi menunggu kita di lumah." Ucap Ryu lagi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang tampak begitu besar jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Hei hei, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu Ryu-_kun_!" Ucap Naruto sambil menahan tubuh Ryu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Huh~...memangnya ada apa lagi cih _Tou-chan_!" Ucap Ryu memberenggut kesal.

"Apa kau tak ingin terlebih dahulu menyambut tamu-tamu _Tou-chan_ di sana, Ryu-_kun_?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo, yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Jika tidak ada mereka, maka percuma saja jika kita pulang dan merayakan pesta penyambutan paman Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Um, memang meleka ciapa _Tou-chan_?" Tanya Ryu kebingungan, sedari tadi memang Ryu tidak terlalu mempedulikan keempat orang yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya itu. Ia pikir jika keempat orang itu adalah para ninja yang akan menjalankan misi seperti biasanya. Memang selama ini Ryu mengetahui Sasuke hanya dari cerita Naruto saja, namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rupa asli dari sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Lagipula, meskipun Ryu sudah pernah melihat Sasuke di foto tim tujuh milik Naruto, namun tentu saja sekarang fisik Sasuke sudah jauh berbeda, sehingga Ryu sulit untuk mengenali Sasuke.

"Tentu saja itu adalah paman Sasuke dan teman-temannya, Ryu_-kun_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum geli dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang ditampilkan putranya itu.

"Ekh!" Ryu terpekik kaget dengan perkataan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakannya ternyata sudah datang ke sini. "Paman benal-benal paman Cacuke?" Tanya Ryu polos sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Ryu, kemudian Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryu serta mengusap lembut surai _blonde_ Ryu. Kali ini Ryu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan saat Sasuke mengusap pelan kepalanya, sungguh sangat berbeda saat Naruto memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Ryu tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Akhilnya paman Cacuke kembali juga, _Tou-chan_ celalu mencelitakan tentang paman kepadaku. Walaupun belum pelnah beltemu, tapi mendengal celita _Tou-chan_, aku jadi cangat mengidolakan paman Cacuke..hehe..." Ucap Ryu antusias sambil tersenyum ceria karena dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke secara langsung.

"Hn. Terima kasih. Kau anak yang pintar, Ryu-_kun_." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Ryu dan tersenyum lembut kepada Ryu.

"Oh, jadi putra _Tou-chan_ sekarang sudah mulai berpaling untuk mengidolakan paman Sasuke, eh?" Naruto berpura–pura bersikap cemburu dengan kedekatan Ryu dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli dengan sikap Naruto. Rasanya Sasuke tidak mempercayai jika Naruto bisa bersikap seperti itu kepada anaknya. Ah, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali jika dalam kehidupanmu telah hadir seorang anak dan akhirnya kau menjadi seorang ayah, apa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali, eh Sasuke?!

"Bial caja, _Tou-chan_ kan cudah ada _Kaa-chan_ yang mengidolakan." Ucap Ryu sambil memberenggut membalas ucapan Naruto, kedua tangan mungilnya dilipat di depan dadanya. "Ayo paman, kita pelgi! Cemua paman dan bibi cudah menunggu di lumah Lyu." Ryu menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari ruang Hokage. Sementara Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya, merasa begitu gemas dengan sikap putranya itu.

"Ayo! Kalian juga harus ikut ke rumahku. Mulai hari ini kalian juga akan tinggal di Konoha kan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Karin, Suigetsu dan juga Juugo yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan di antara Naruto, Ryu dan Sasuke.

"Hm, tentu saja _Rokudaime-sama_." Ucap Juugo sopan, mewakili Karin dan juga Suigetsu. Mereka berempat pun akhirnya menyusul Ryu dan juga Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Tadaima_, _Kaa-chan_." Ucap Ryu semangat saat dirinya dan juga Sasuke sudah sampai di kediaman Naruto. Sementara Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu dan juga Juugo masih tertinggal di belakang mereka. Hinata yang mendengar salam yang diucapkan putranya, segera melesatkan dirinya dari dapur menuju ke arah pintu masuk untuk menyambut sang buah hati.

"_Okaeri _Ryu-_kun_." Ucap Hinata menjawab salam Ryu, saat Hinata sudah tiba di pintu masuk. Ryu langsung berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluk erat ibunya itu.

"_Ne_ _Kaa-chan,_ lihatlah Lyu datang belcama ciapa?" Tanya Ryu sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke, setelah menyadari jika ternyata pemuda yang datang bersama Ryu adalah Sasuke.

"Hn. _Arigatou _Hinata." Ucap Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo, masuk! Semua teman-teman kita sudah menunggumu sedari tadi di dalam." Ajak Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak usah, aku ingin menunggu Naruto dan rekan-rekan satu timku dulu. Kalian masuklah terlebih dahulu ke dalam." Ucap Sasuke menolak secara halus ajakan Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau tidak keberatan kami masuk ter-..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh salam dari suaminya, Naruto.

"_Tadaima, Hime_." Ucap Naruto saat dirinya sudah menginjakkan kaki kekarnya di dalam kediamannya bersama dengan Karin, Suigetsu dan juga Juugo.

"Ah, _Okaeri _Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, menatap ke arah suaminya yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya dan mencium lembut bibir mungil Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata terpekik kaget. "Ekh, Na-...Naruto-_kun_?!" Ucap Hinata gugup atas perlakuan Naruto, semburat merah tipis kini tampak menghiasi wajah putihnya. Sebenarnya memang bukan masalah bagi Hinata jika Naruto mencium dirinya, karena itu memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk menciumnya ketika pulang ke rumah, sejak mereka memulai kehidupan pernikahan mereka, lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi kali ini tentu saja berbeda, karena mereka melakukan hal itu di depan teman-teman mereka yang kini tengah menatap canggung ke arah mereka berdua. Sementara Ryu hanya kembali memberenggut kesal dengan sikap ayahnya yang suka bertindak seenaknya saja tanpa memperhatikan situasi di sekelilingnya.

"_Lokudaime-cama_, tolong jangan lakukan hal cepelti itu di depan anak kecil cepeltiku!" Ucap Ryu kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi tembemnya, yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Hahaha...Maaf, maaf aku lupa jika ada orang lain di sini." Ucap Naruto canggung sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan suatu hal yang memalukan di depan teman-temannya. Sementara Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu dan juga Juugo hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita masuk! Kasihan mereka sudah lama menunggu di dalam." Ucap Hinata kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke arah ruang makan, dimana para anggota _rookie _sembilan tengah berkumpul bersama di sana.

.

.

.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke." Ucap para anggota _rookie_ sembilan dan juga para _shinobi _Sunagakure secara serentak menyambut hangat kedatangan Sasuke dan teman-temannya ke dalam ruang makan kediaman Naruto.

"Hn. _Arigatou_." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa terselip suatu perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke dalam hatinya tatkala melihat teman-temannya tersenyum bahagia menyambut kedatangannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika teman-temannya ini masih mau menerima dirinya dengan tangan yang terbuka, tanpa mempedulikan sedikit pun kesalahannya di masa lalu. Ah, rasanya ia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah meninggalkan kebersamaannya yang berharga dengan teman-temannya ini, hanya karena suatu alasan balas dendam yang tak jelas tujuannya. Sasuke baru menyadari jika ternyata ia sangat membutuhkan keberadaan teman-temannya ini dalam kehidupannya. Sepertinya ia sudah banyak melewatkan banyak _moment_ kekeluargaan bersama dengan para anggota _rookie _sembilan ini.

Sasuke menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya mulai dari sisi kiri memutar ke sisi kanan, yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan suatu perasaan bahagia. Sungguh ia merasakan suatu kerinduan terhadap teman-temannya ini, terlebih lagi saat _onyx_nya mendapati sang gadis musim semi yang menjadi mantan rekan satu timnya dulu di tim tujuh. Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap ke arah Sakura yang juga kini tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ah, rasanya gadis itu semakin bertambah dewasa dan cantik saja, dilihat dari penampilannya yang kini tampak berbeda. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat perang dunia ninja keempat terjadi. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika gadisnya itu kini sudah menjadi sosok yang kuat dan mengagumkan. Eh, semenjak kapan Sakura menjadi gadismu, Sasuke?!

Hm, tentu saja saat Sakura menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada malam di saat dirinya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bangku taman Konoha, sedari dulu Sasuke sudah mengklaim bahwa gadis musim semi itu adalah miliknya seorang. Meskipun Sasuke tidak secara langsung menunjukkan bahwa dirinya menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura, namun dalam batinnya ia sudah menautkan hatinya hanya pada Sakura seorang. Tentu saja Sasuke juga berniat untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai satu-satunya pendamping dirinya di akhir sisa hidupnya ini. Ya, Sasuke sudah jauh-jauh hari merencanakan untuk segera melamar sang gadis musim semi saat dirinya kembali ke Konoha.

Namun, sepertinya impian tinggalah impian. Senyuman sang pemuda _raven_ itu seketika raib tatkala ia baru saja menyadari jika sang gadis musim semi itu ternyata sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri bersama dengan pemuda lain. Pemuda Sabaku no Gaara, sang Kazekage Sunagakure, yang kini tengah duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura yang tengah memangku seorang bayi laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh bulanan. Bayi laki-laki itu memiliki paras yang begitu tampan dan berkulit putih mulus, persis sekali seperti ayahnya. Surai merah pendeknya juga tampak begitu mencolok, yang menandakan jika sang bayi memang lebih dominan mirip dengan sang ayah dibandingkan dengan sang ibu. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk mendapatkan kembali sang gadis _bubble gum_.

Sasuke kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya, berusaha untuk menetralisir perasaan kecewanya saat ini yang terasa begitu menyesakkan. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki kekarnya menuju ke kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Sakura, diikuti dengan rekan-rekan satu timnya yang juga ikut duduk berbaur bersama dengan para anggota _rookie _sembilan. Sambil menunggu hidangan makanan yang sedang di buat oleh para _kunoichi_ Konoha di dapur, mereka pun terlarut dalam pembicaraan ringan dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-_kun_/Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke saat Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelah mereka. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi ucapan Sakura dan Gaara. "Ayo, ucapkan selamat datang pada paman Sasuke, Rei-_kun_." Ucap Sakura kepada Rei yang kini tengah asyik memasukkan jari telunjuk milik Sakura ke dalam mulut kecilnya, membuat Sakura menjadi terkekeh geli dengan tindakan Rei.

"Hai, Rei-_kun_." Sapa Sasuke kepada Rei sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangan kekarnya meraih salah satu tangan mungil Rei dan menggenggamnya pelan. "Dia begitu lucu dan tampan." Ucap Sasuke lagi, saat dirinya dengan seksama memperhatikan kembali Rei dari jarak dekat.

"Hm. Tentu saja, Rei-_kun_ terlihat begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, bukan?" Ucap Sakura lagi menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn. Rei-_kun_ memang lebih terlihat mirip sepertinya ayahnya dibandingkan dengan ibunya." Ucap Sasuke sendu ke arah Rei, yang kini tengah berusaha untuk memasukkan jari-jari tangan Sasuke ke dalam mulut kecilnya, namun tidak terjadi karena Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya dari Rei.

"Hn. Tentu saja Rei-_kun_ mirip denganku, itu artinya istriku benar-benar sangat mencintaiku." Ucap Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap lembut surai merah milik anaknya yang kini masih berada di pangkuan Sakura.

_Deg_

Ah, rasanya perkataan Gaara terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk Sasuke. Kenyataan bahwa kini Sakura sudah dimiliki oleh pemuda Suna ini saja sudah memukul telak harapan dan masa depannya. Apalagi mendengar jika Sakura benar-benar sangat mencintai pemuda bertato '_Ai_' tersebut, rasanya ia benar-benar telah kehilangan dunianya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika gadis itu ternyata sudah melupakan perasaan cintanya pada dirinya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?! Apa ada masalah yang sedang kau pikirkan?!" Tanya Sakura keheranan melihat Sasuke yang sedikit termenung setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Hn. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke datar.

_Oooeee Oooee Oooee_

Tiba-tiba saja Rei menangis keras tanpa sebab, menyebabkan Sakura menjadi panik seketika.

"Eh, Rei-_kun_. Ada apa sayang?!" Tanya Sakura khawatir sambil mengangkat tubuh Rei untuk berdiri di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya dia haus Sakura." Tanggap Gaara seolah mengerti dengan tangisan putranya. Sakura sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku bawa dulu Rei untuk minum ASI ya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut. Segera ia beranjak dari kursi dan membawa Rei bersamanya ke arah dapur. Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Sakura hanya bisa mendesah berat, rupanya ia memang telah benar-benar kehilangan gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?! Kau tampak tak baik saat ini." Ucap Gaara menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Hn. Tidak. Oh iya, selamat atas pernikahanmu _Kazekage-sama_. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika kau sudah menikah." Ucap Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

"Ah, terima kasih. Sungguh aku tidak tahu di mana keberadaanmu saat itu, aku jadi sulit untuk memberitahukan kabar pernikahanku padamu." Ucap Gaara sedikit menyesal.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar bahagia dengan pernikahanmu ini, Gaara." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap sendu ke dalam _Jade_ milik Gaara, namun tentu saja Gaara tidak menyadari tatapan Sasuke itu.

"Tentu saja. Bagiku pernikahan ini adalah sebuah babak baru dalam kehidupanku yang dulu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Keberadaan istri dan putraku saat ini menjadi suatu kekuatan tersendiri bagiku untuk menjalani kehidupan ini." Ucap Gaara tersenyum tipis, sebuah ekspresi kebahagiaan tampak begitu dominan terpatri di wajah putihnya.

Sasuke kembali termenung memikirkan perkataan Gaara. '_Pernikahan, ya?! Aku tidak yakin akan mengalaminya jika tanpa Sakura di sisiku._' Ucapnya dalam hati. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Sakura sudah kembali dari dapur dan kini sudah kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Rei-_kun_, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara kepada Sakura, yang berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Segera ia alihkan _onyx_nya untuk menatap Sakura di sampingnya.

"Um, Matsuri sudah memberinya ASI dan sekarang Rei-_kun_ sudah terlelap tidur." Ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Matsuri?!" Ucap Sasuke terkejut sambil mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran dengan ucapan Sakura. '_Kenapa Matsuri yang memberi ASI kepada Rei-kun, bukankah Sakura adalah ibunya?!_' Ucapnya di dalam hati.

"Um, ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?!" Tanya Sakura yang juga merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Apa Matsuri adalah istrimu, _Kazekage-sama_?!" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, sungguh Sasuke sangat mengharapkan jawaban 'ya' keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Hn. Matsuri memang istriku, memangnya ada apa?!" Jawab Gaara menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri kini tampak tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban dari sang _Kazekage Sunagakure_ itu. Rasanya ia begitu bodoh karena sedari tadi ia dengan seenaknya saja menyimpulkan Sakura sebagai istri dari pemimpin Suna itu.

"Hn. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Gaara sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahunya pelan, tak mempermasalahkan jawaban Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya terlarut dalam kebingungannya sendiri, karena Sasuke dan Gaara tampak mengacuhkan dirinya sedari tadi.

"Aku pikir aku telah kehilanganmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura, sambil mengacak-ngacak gemas surai merah muda milik gadis itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ekh?!" Pekik Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang terkesan tiba-tiba ini. Apalagi perkataan pemuda itu yang sukses membuat wajahnya menjadi merona hebat. Apa itu artinya Sasuke sudah mulai mengharapkan keberadaannya?

-TBC-

* * *

Um, lagi-lagi saya buat _fic_ abal dan gaje seperti ini...Aa _Gomen_, ini _fic _kedua saya, padahal _fic _saya yang pertama saja belum beres...hehehe...^_^

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saya ingin membuat _fic _SasuSaku dengan _setting_ dunia ninja seperti aslinya...^_^

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak terlalu menarik dan juga pasaran, tapi semoga kalian suka dan berkenan untuk R&R...^_^

_Arigatou_...^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Start For Loving You_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto.

Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura

Rate: T

Warning: Cerita gaje, OOC, alur kecepatan, typo's, semi-Canon, dll.

Summary: 'Sakura, mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu/Sa-...Sasuke-_kun_ maaf, bisa kau sedikit menjauh dariku! Teman-teman bisa salah paham melihat kita dengan posisi seperti ini!/Um, Lyu cudah menunggu _Kaa-chan _cedali tadi untuk minta tambah, tapi _Kaa-chan _malah acyik belmecraan dengan _Tou-chan_!'

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^ Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

"Aku pikir aku telah kehilanganmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura, sambil mengacak-ngacak gemas surai merah muda milik gadis itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ekh?!" Pekik Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang terkesan tiba-tiba ini. Apalagi perkataan pemuda itu yang sukses membuat wajahnya menjadi merona hebat. Apa itu artinya Sasuke sudah mulai mengharapkan keberadaannya?

.

.

.

Sasuke sangat senang sekali melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menikmati pemandangan indah yang terpatri di wajah cantik sang gadis musim semi itu.

Selama sembilan tahun penantiannya selama ini, Sasuke selalu bersabar dan berusaha untuk menekan perasaan rindunya kepada Sakura dengan melampiaskannya pada pertarungan. Namun, tetap saja bayangan sang gadis musim semi itu tak pernah juga bisa hilang dari hati dan pikirannya.

Kini _onyx_nya menatap lembut ke dalam _emerald_ dihadapannya yang terasa begitu sejuk dan menenangkan, membuat sang putri tunggal Haruno itu menjadi sedikit kikuk dan canggung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Perlahan Sasuke meraih tangan mungil Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, seakan tak ingin gadisnya ini merasakan kesakitan saat Sasuke menggenggam tangan halusnya. Sakura sendiri semakin tercengang dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan hangat dan lembut ini.

"Sakura, mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu." Bisik Sasuke lagi pelan di telinga Sakura, membuat tubuh Sakura seketika menegang.

_Emerald_nya sedikit melirik ke arah samping, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah berada pada jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Perkataan ambigu yang diucapkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu yang berpikir bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan Sakura. Tindakan lembut dan hangat pemuda itu yang sungguh di luar dugaan kepada Sakura, serta terakhir perkataan sang Uchiha bungsu yang sedikit menyiratkan arti bahwa Sasuke ingin selalu berada dekat dengan Sakura mulai dari saat ini sampai selamanya. Bukankah itu artinya Sasuke secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa dirinya tengah melamar sang gadis musim semi, eh?

Entahlah, tapi satu hal yang pasti yaitu Sakura tidak ingin dulu menyimpulkan terlalu jauh tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini terhadap perbuatan Sasuke kepadanya. Sakura masih membutuhkan fakta lainnya yang benar-benar bisa meyakinkan dirinya tentang dugaannya terhadap perasaan Sasuke kepadanya.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang saat ini benar-benar terasa begitu dekat, Sakura menjadi merasa sedikit khawatir akan timbulnya suatu kesalahpahaman bagi orang lain yang melihat mereka dari arah seberang atau lebih tepatnya dari tempat Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di kursinya. Tentu saja dengan posisi seperti itu, Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang mencium pipi Sakura.

"Sa-...Sasuke-_kun_ maaf, bisa kau sedikit menjauh dariku! Teman-teman bisa salah paham melihat kita dengan posisi seperti ini!" Ucap Sakura pelan dan sedikit ragu, namun tetap ia meminta secara halus kepada Sasuke.

Sakura tidak ingin teman-temannya nanti menggoda dirinya yang sedang bersama Sasuke, lagipula kediaman Naruto sekarang sedang ramai, tak sepantasnya jika mereka berada di posisi yang sedikit intim seperti itu. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, teman-temannya yang lain memang tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika salah satu dari teman-temannya melihat mereka seperti ini.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan ucapan Sakura. "Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, sampai-sampai kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pelan dan datar, mengeluarkan isi pikirannya secara _to the point_.

Sasuke kembali merasa gelisah dan khawatir jika benar kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah seperti itu. Padahal baru saja ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega, saat tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah istri dari Gaara.

Jangan sampai kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan gadis musim semi itu. Jika memang Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih, bukan berarti Sasuke sudah kehilangan harapan untuk memiliki Sakura, kan? Ya, Sasuke akan merebut secara paksa Sakura dari kekasihnya itu, karena Sasuke tahu jika Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan kepadanya.

Sementara Sakura sendiri merasa geli dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa, pemuda itu secara spontan menyimpulkan dirinya telah memiliki kekasih?! Bukankah sedari dulu, Sasuke sudah tahu jika Sakura hanya menaruh perhatian pada dirinya seorang?! Ah, rasanya pemuda Uchiha ini benar-benar telah salah paham terhadapnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap Sakura tersenyum simpul, sambil mendorong pelan bahu pemuda Uchiha itu untuk sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Kau sudah salah paham eh, Sasuke-_kun_?! Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih saat ini!" Tegas Sakura membantah dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya, namun tetap tak menutupi adanya semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya tatkala dirinya menyatakan secara gamblang bahwa ia masih seorang gadis yang _single_.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura. Kekhawatiran yang tadi menyelimuti hatinya, sirna sudah hanya karena sedikit penjelasan dari sang gadis musim semi.

Karena terlalu merasa bahagia, bahwa gadisnya ini belum dimiliki oleh pemuda lain, spontan saja Sasuke mengecup sekilas pipi putih milik Sakura. Membuat sang empunya menjadi semakin gelagapan dan salah tingkah, dengan tindakan Sasuke yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi kekasihku, Sakura!" Bisik Sasuke lagi pelan di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sakura lagi-lagi tidak mempercayai jika Sasuke saat ini bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

Kali ini perkataan Sasuke sudah benar-benar menegaskan tentang semua dugaan-dugaan Sakura sebelumnya. Kini Sakura semakin yakin, jika pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya ini sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya saat ini di sisinya. Meskipun pemuda itu memang belum mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura secara jelas, tapi perasaan pemuda itu sudah sedikit terlihat dari perkataannya yang terkesan manis dan juga tindakannya yang begitu lembut dan hangat.

Rasanya baru kali ini Sakura melihat sisi lain dari sang Uchiha bungsu yang tampak begitu normal jika dibandingkan dengan sisi lainnya yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu.

Sungguh Sakura merasa sangat bahagia dengan semua takdir yang telah _Kami-sama_ ukir untuk dirinya ini. Meskipun di awali dengan penderitaan dan penantian panjang, namun kesabaran dan keteguhan hatinya membawa dirinya pada sebuah akhir yang terasa begitu indah dan manis.

Karena terlalu larut dalam perasaan bahagianya, Sakura jadi tidak menyadari kemungkinan jika teman-temannya telah melihat tindakan Sasuke yang menciumnya tadi. Segera saja Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk memastikan, jika tidak ada seorang pun di antara para anggota _rookie _sembilan atau pun para _shinobi _Sunagakure yang melihat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke barusan.

Sakura sedikit menghela napasnya lega, tatkala dirinya tak mendapati seorang pun yang melihat adegannya tadi bersama dengan Sasuke. Sekarang tinggal gilirannya untuk segera menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika mereka semua tahu, Hn?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat gusar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tersebut?!" Tanya Sakura balik, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya. _Emerald_nya menatap serius ke dalam _onyx_ sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sakura!" Tegas Sasuke berucap penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi...Bagaimana bisa?! Selama ini kau bahkan tak pernah mempedulikanku, Sasuke-_kun_?!" Tanya Sakura lagi, merasa belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Biar nanti saja aku menjelaskannya, Sakura! Setelah acara ini selesai, kau harus ikut aku pulang ke kediaman Uchiha! Aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya di rumah." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya seolah menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman manis terpatri dengan begitu sempurna pada paras cantiknya, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak tahan untuk segera merengkuh gadis musim semi itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Jika saja ia tidak ingat jika saat ini ia tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk segera meluapkan perasaan rindunya terhadap gadis yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf, kalian semua jadi lama menunggu." Ucap Hinata yang kini baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisi empat piring masakan.

Disusul oleh Ino, Tenten, dan Temari yang masing-masing dari mereka juga membawa nampan yang berisi empat piring masakan. Sementara Matsuri kini baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu yang berada di sebelah dapur, dengan menggendong putra kecilnya yang masih terlelap pulas.

Mereka berjalan ke arah meja makan dan meletakkan piring-piring berisi makanan itu di atas meja makan. Setelah selesai, mereka pun mendudukkan diri mereka pada kursi-kursi kosong yang memang sebelumnya telah mereka tempati saat mereka datang ke kediaman Uzumaki.

"Wah~..._Tou-chan _banyak cekali makanannya." Ucap Ryu riang tersenyum lebar dengan mata birunya yang berbinar-binar senang.

Kini Ryu tengah berdiri di atas kursi yang berada di antara kursi Hinata dan Naruto, karena tinggi badannya yang masih pendek membuat sang Uzumaki cilik ini tak dapat mencapai meja makan saat dirinya duduk di kursi.

"Hm, kau harus makan yang banyak ya, Ryu-_kun_!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Ryu. Ryu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Sepertinya Ryu tidak menyadari tindakan Naruto yang menepuk kepalanya, karena Ryu terlalu antusias dengan makanan-makanan yang terlihat begitu lezat di depan matanya itu.

"Sini, biar _Kaa-san _ambilkan nasi dan lauknya untukmu." Ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil meraih mangkuk di hadapan Ryu dan mengisinya dengan nasi serta lauk pauk.

"_Aligatou Kaa-chan_." Ucap Ryu tersenyum senang dan mengecup singkat pipi tembem Hinata, setelah Hinata menyerahkan mangkuk yang berisi nasi dan lauk pauk itu pada Ryu serta sebuah sumpit kecil yang khusus dibelinya untuk Ryu.

Ryu kemudian duduk manis di kursinya untuk segera menyantap makanannya. "_Itadakimacu_." Ucap Ryu sebelum benar-benar melahap habis makanannya dengan cepat dan rakus. Terlihat butir-butir nasi yang sedikit menempel pada kedua pipi gembilnya tatkala Ryu sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hei, hei, Ryu-_kun_! Kenapa kau malah makan duluan dan tidak menunggu kami semua!" Ucap Naruto _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah laku anaknya yang terkesan terburu-buru itu. Sementara Ryu hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar tanpa dosanya yang terlihat imut itu.

"Ah, _Tou-chan_! Maaf, Lyu benal-benal cangat lapal cekalang." Ucap Ryu malu-malu sambil kembali berdiri untuk meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong di atas meja makan. Hinata segera membersihkan sisa-sisa butiran nasi pada pipi _chubby _Ryu, sebelum Ryu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Hah~...Ya, sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto mendesah pelan, sedikit memaklumi sikap putranya, Ryu. Sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

"Bukankah Ryu-_kun _sangat mirip denganmu, Naruto-_kun_?! Selalu tergesa-gesa dan antusias jika sudah melihat makanan, terutama ramen. Pasti tidak ada henti-hentinya, jika aku tidak melarangnya untuk berhenti makan. Bisa-bisa nanti Ryu-_kun _menjadi sakit perut karena sering mengikuti hobi makan ramenmu itu, yang bisa dibilang luar biasa, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata sedikit terkekeh mengejek suami tercintanya itu.

Sementara Ryu sendiri saat ini tengah duduk manis di kursinya, menunggu sang ibu untuk kembali menawarkan makanan kepadanya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan istrinya, langsung saja mengacak dengan gemas surai panjang Hinata, ditariknya kepala Hinata untuk kemudian ia kecup dengan penuh rasa sayang pelipis istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja Ryu-_kun_ mirip denganku, _Hime_! Kalau begitu, anak kedua kita nanti akan ku usahakan agar bisa mirip dengan ibunya." Ucap Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata, sambil menampilkan sebuah seringaian tipis nan menggoda kepada Hinata.

**BLLUUSSHH**

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Segera saja Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto kepada putranya, yang sedari tadi diabaikannya.

"Ah, kau mau tambah lagi Ryu-_kun_?!" Tanya Hinata sambil mengelus lembut surai pendek putranya, berusaha menetralkan rasa gugupnya saat ini. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Um, Lyu cudah menunggu _Kaa-chan _cedali tadi untuk minta tambah, tapi _Kaa-chan _malah acyik belmecraan dengan _Tou-chan_!" Ucap Ryu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Ryu, langsung _sweatdrop _di tempat. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Ryu benar-benar memperhatikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan barusan. Tentu saja kegiatan kalian tadi terlihat oleh Ryu, Ryu kan duduk di antara kalian berdua, Naruto, Hinata!

"Sudah, sudah! Lebih baik kau makan lagi ya, Ryu-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata agak sedikit canggung, sambil menyerahkan mangkuk milik Ryu yang sudah diisi kembali dengan nasi dan lauk pauk. Segera saja Ryu menyambar dengan antusias mangkuk yang disodorkan oleh Hinata tersebut.

"Hei, Ryu-_kun_! Lain kali jika _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan_ sedang melakukan hal seperti tadi, kau tutup mata saja ya! Mengerti!" Bisik Naruto di telinga mungil milik putranya yang kini tengah asyik menyantap makanannya. Ryu sendiri hanya menganggukkan kecil kepalanya, seolah ia mendengarkan dan mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto yang dibisikkan di telinganya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tidak mau makan, Sasuke-_kun_?!" Tanya Sakura lembut kepada Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih saja mengenggam erat tangannya, tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk melepaskannya. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Pasalnya, saat ini teman-temannya sudah mulai menyantap makan siang mereka, sedangkan mereka berdua sama sekali belum mengalasi nasi dan juga lauk pauk ke dalam mangkuk mereka.

"Tentu saja aku mau makan, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke tenang terhadap pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku, Sasuke-_kun_!" Pinta Sakura secara halus kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak mau!" Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Ekh, lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa makan kalau begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?!" Ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan penolakan Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

Sementara Sasuke kini tengah menampilkan seringaian tipisnya yang tampak begitu mempesona.

"Hn. Kau harus menyuapiku, Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit manja. Membuat Sakura menjadi _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa bersikap manja seperti ini?! Sungguh sikapnya saat ini berkebalikan 180 derajat dari sifat dingin yang biasa ditunjukkan olehnya.

Lagipula apa Sasuke tidak malu, jika nanti teman-temannya memperhatikan mereka? Apakah Sasuke memang sengaja ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia dan Sakura kini adalah sepasang kekasih, ah atau lebih tepatnya mereka baru saja menjalin kasih?

Entahlah, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tak menampik adanya suatu perasaan bahagia saat Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seolah-olah saat ini Sasuke menjadi sedikit bergantung pada dirinya.

Sakura sedikit terkikik geli, membuat sang pemuda _raven_ mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak malu, jika nanti semua teman-teman melihat ke arah kita, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura memastikan bahwa Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya.

"Hn. Tidak! Aku memang sengaja ingin menunjukkannya kepada mereka, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke yang kali ini menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin melayang dan terbuai oleh pesona ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ba-...Baiklah kalau Sasuke-_kun_ ingin seperti itu." Ucap Sakura sedikit tergagap dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya. Segera saja Sakura mengalasi mangkuknya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk.

"Tambahkan tomatnya lagi, Sakura!" Pinta Sasuke halus, tatkala ia melihat Sakura yang sedang mengambil irisan tomat. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kecil kepalanya mengerti dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Dengan malu-malu Sakura mulai menyumpitkan nasi dan di arahkannya sumpit itu ke depan mulut sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan nasi yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Selanjutnya Sakura menyumpit sepotong kecil daging dan disuapkannya pada mulut tegas Sasuke, disusul dengan sebuah irisan tomat yang begitu disukai Sasuke. Sasuke mengunyah dengan perlahan makanannya, dan sedikit senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Hn. Kau juga makanlah, Sakura!" Perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura yang kini mulai menyumpit nasi lagi, yang pada awalnya akan Sakura suapkan kembali kepada Sasuke.

"Um, ba-...baiklah Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura gugup, menuruti perintah Sasuke. Segera saja Sakura menyuapkan nasi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, disusul dengan potongan kecil daging sapi yang terlihat begitu lezat itu. Ciuman pertama secara tidak langsung dengan Sasuke eh, Sakura?

Seandainya saja Sakura dan Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua saja, pasti Sakura tidak akan bersikap malu-malu seperti itu untuk menyuapi Sasuke. Justru Sakura tidak akan segan-segan untuk selalu melayani pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

* * *

Kegiatan Sakura yang menyuapi Sasuke itu terus berlangsung sampai isi dari mangkuk mereka telah habis. Sakura kembali mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi dan lauk lainnya, karena mereka belum merasa kenyang dengan makanan yang mereka tadi makan.

Hm, tentu saja kalian tidak akan merasa kenyang, jika satu mangkuk kecil makanan seperti itu kalian makan berdua!

Tidak seperti saat pertama kali Sakura melakukannya. Kali ini Sakura tampak lebih menikmati kegiatannya ini bersama dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak lagi mempedulikan bagaimana nantinya reaksi teman-teman seperjuangannya yang melihat interaksi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Yang terpenting adalah kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke saat ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat berharga, yang tak boleh ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

Sesekali Sakura terkekeh geli saat melihat Sasuke yang sedikit memberenggut kesal karena Sakura dengan jahil menarik kembali sumpit yang mengapit irisan daging dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke langsung saja menjawil hidung mancung Sakura sebagai pembalasan dari tindakan jahil Sakura. Pada akhirnya, mereka saling melemparkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan yang begitu indah terpatri pada wajah mereka berdua.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika perhatian teman-temannya kini sudah mulai terfokus pada mereka berdua yang sedang melakukan adegan romantis layaknya sepasang kekasih itu.

Karin dan Suigetsu yang melihat ketua tim mereka, yang bersikap lembut kepada seorang gadis hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Hampir saja Karin berteriak histeris karena tidak rela jika Sasuke berdekat-dekatan dengan gadis lain selain dirinya, jika saja sebelumnya Suigetsu tidak sigap untuk segera membekap mulut sang gadis Uzumaki tersebut, yang membuat Karin terus-menerus meronta kepada Suigetsu saat ini.

Bisa-bisa semua orang yang berada di sini akan menderita kerusakan pendengaran akibat mendengar suara teriakan Karin yang terkenal menggelegar itu.

Sementara Juugo, hanya menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis namun sarat akan makna kebahagiaan. Juugo memang merasa sangat senang melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat saat ini. Sepertinya Sasuke tampak begitu nyaman berada di sisi gadis merah jambu itu.

Menurut Juugo, memang selama ini Sasuke tampak begitu kesepian. Meskipun sudah berkelana selama lebih dari enam tahun bersama dirinya, Suigetsu dan juga Karin, tapi sepertinya rasa kesepian yang dimiliki oleh pemuda _raven _itu terlihat berbeda.

Bukan rasa kesepian karena tidak adanya teman yang menemani. Tetapi lebih kepada rasa kesepian akan kehadiran seseorang yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang telah lama membeku, dan Juugo sangat merasa yakin sekali jika gadis musim semi itulah yang mampu untuk mengisi kekosongan hati sang Uchiha bungsu dan meruntuhkan segala ego yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Sama seperti halnya Juugo, para anggota _rookie _sembilan dan para _shinobi_ Sunagakure yang melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke, pun turut tersenyum simpul merasakan kebahagiaan yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh kedua sejoli itu. Memang sudah bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi, jika mereka semua sudah mengetahui tentang perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura terhadap Sasuke.

Bahkan mereka pun sedikit terkejut tatkala pada suatu hari, Sakura pernah menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan menikah, jika pemuda yang menikahinya itu bukanlah Sasuke. Padahal para anggota _rookie _yang lainnya sudah mulai membina kehidupan barunya dalam ikatan pernikahan bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Bagi Sakura, kehidupan pernikahan itu harus dijalani bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai dan mencintai kita. Tak boleh ada sama sekali rasa penyesalan di dalamnya. Percuma saja jika Sakura memaksakan diri untuk menikah dengan pemuda yang tidak dicintainya. Hal itu justru akan menimbulkan luka batin tersendiri baginya.

Sepertinya Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengikuti jejak _Shisou_nya yang tidak menikah karena perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada kekasihnya, Dan. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, perasaan cintanya terhadap Sasuke sudah mutlak dan tak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

Meskipun pernyataan Sakura tersebut sedikit terdengar egois, karena itu berarti Sakura mengorbankan masa depannya hanya untuk menanti pemuda Uchiha itu, yang sama sekali belum diketahui jelas tentang bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap Sakura. Namun, mereka semua tetap mendukung keputusan yang telah diambil oleh Sakura tersebut.

Oleh karena itu, mereka semua merasa begitu bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama_, karena pada akhirnya _kunoichi _kesayangan Tsunade itu mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi impiannya. Mereka tahu, jika perasaan Sasuke kini sudah mulai berubah kepada Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu terlihat dari sikap Sasuke yang begitu hangat kepada Sakura saat ini.

"Ekhm, sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru yang akan menyusul kita semua ke pelaminan, eh?!" Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, berusaha menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka semua.

"Ekh?! Na-...Naruto-_kun_, apa yang kau katakan?!" Ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Rona kemerahan kini tampak menghiasi wajah putihnya, merasa malu dengan kata-kata Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri saja belum secara langsung mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikahi Sakura, bagaimana mungkin Naruto sudah menyimpulkan hal seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Sakura segera melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto, karena sudah berkata dengan seenaknya saja seperti itu.

"Hn. Kalian tunggu saja! Akan secepatnya ku kirimkan undangan pernikahan kami pada kalian semua!" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai, menanggapi sindiran yang diucapkan oleh pemuda _blonde _tadi.

"Ekh?!" Sakura semakin dibuat tercengang oleh kata-kata Sasuke tersebut. _Emerald_nya ia alihkan untuk menatap pemuda _raven _di hadapannya, yang kini masih menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, kemudian ia rentangkan kedua tangannya lebar seolah menyambut sang gadis musim semi untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhan dada bidangnya.

"Maukah...Kau menikah denganku, Sakura?!" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum tulus ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat tindakan Sasuke, merasa begitu terharu dan juga sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan Sasuke yang melamarnya. Beberapa butir _liquid _bening, kini mulai menyeruak keluar dari sudut-sudut mata indahnya, mengalir membahasi pipinya yang sedari tadi terasa begitu panas.

Segera saja Sakura menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangat sang Uchiha bungsu.

"_Hiks_...Aku mau..._hiks_...tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap Sakura tersedu-sedu menerima lamaran Sasuke, dan tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke sendiri menghela napasnya lega, karena pada akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, selamanya berada di sisinya.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus sayang surai merah muda gadisnya.

Semua anggota _rookie _sembilan dan juga para _shinobi _Sunagakure mengucapkan selamat dan bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa bahagia melihat pasangan baru Konoha itu yang terlihat begitu serasi.

Namun, sepertinya kebahagiaan tidak dirasakan oleh Karin, yang saat ini tengah menangis terluka dalam pelukan Suigetsu.

"Tenanglah, Karin!" Ucap Suigetsu lirih, sambil mengusap pelan punggung mungil gadis itu yang terlihat bergetar.

-TBC-

* * *

Maaf...maaf...jika chapter kali ini justru malah mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian...

Tapi terima kasih kepada para _readers_, _reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, dan _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini...^_^

Um, sejelek apapun fic ini, saya harap semoga kalian semua tetap mau mengikuti fic ini ya, Arigatou...salam hangat ^_^

* * *

Balasan _Review_

**Amai Ruri: **Gomen, saya tidak bisa update cepat. Hehe...iya saya juga suka bagian Sasukenya salah paham. Um, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Makasih udha R&R ^_^

**azriel: **Oke, ini udha lanjut kok...makasih Senpai udha R&R ^_^

**nadira cherry: **Um, sepertinya di chapter ini terjawab...hehe...Makasih udha R&R ^_^

**hanzono yuri: **Oke, ini udha lanjut. Makasih udha R&R Senpai ^_^

**sofi asat: **Sipp ini udha lanjut kok...^_^ Maksih udha R&R.

**Miura Kumiko: **Maaf saya tidak bisa update cepat, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya...Makasih udha R&R ^_^

**Kumada Chiyu:** Um, hehe...saya lebih suka Hinata sebagai istri Naruto...oke, makasih udha R&R Senpai...^_^

**Hayashi Hana-chan: **Makasih untuk semangatnya, semoga suka dengan chapter ini...^_^

**Pie-chan: **Salam kenal juga...^_^ Iya ini baru bisa update lagi, maaf ya...makasih udha R&R ^_^

**cheryxsasuke: **Hehe...saya sedang ingin membuat fic yang ringan dan sederhana. Ada sambungannya kok, maaf kalau mengecewakan ya. Makasih untuk semangatnya ^_^

**Anka-Chan: **Makasih Senpai ^_^ Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya...^_^

**Gramela: **Gomen, baru bisa update lagi. Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**haruchan: **Iya Senpai, Ryu-_kun_ memang lucu banget...hehehe...Um, saya juga berharap mereka beneran canon...ah, semoga menjadi kenyataan ^_^ Makasih udha R&R Senpai.

**dewi sasusaku: **Maaf telat update, iya ini udha lanjut. Semoga gak kecewa dengan chapter ini. Makasih udha R&R ^_^


End file.
